Modern computer systems often comprise an application program and a database. The application program may present a user interface that allows users to perform a wide range of data processing tasks. The application program may be a cloud application, for example. Data received in the system can be stored in the database. Many users may send large amounts of queries to these computing systems handle for processing. In some cases, such large amounts of queries can overwhelm the database and lead to increased response times and/or reduced performance.